The goal of the Imaging and Microscopy Core is to provide assistance with histological tissue processing, in situ hybridization assays, immunofluorescent staining, and image analysis. Training opportunities in modern histochemical methodology will also be available. By providing these services as well as reagents, the core will facilitate progress toward each project proposed by the PI's/Co-PI's of this Center grant. A centralized core will provide standardized results and savings in time, costs and invaluable team resources. The Imaging and Microscopy Core will: 1. Provide equipment and technical services for the acquisition of frozen and fixed tissue sections. The investigators provides the tissue and the Core than has the microtomes, cryostat, dry ice, and other supplies needed to cut the tissue. 2. Provide a "Tissue-In-Slide-Out" service for frozen or fixed tissues. For immunocytochemistry (ICC), the investigator would provide the primary antibody and the experimental tissue. Detailed protocols for immunohistochemical (both fluorescence and avidin-biotin complex (ABC) staining) and in situ hybridization histochemical techniques will be available for those who wish to do the processing themselves. A fully automated tissue processor and computerized staining system will be purchased. 3. Provide a bank of baboon and human tissues for histochemical processing. Frozen sections and plastic or paraffin embedded tissues will be available. 4. In liaison with the Tissue Procurement/Cell Culture Core, the Imaging and Microscopy Core will fix human endometriosis tissues as needed and provide paraffin embedded sections. 5. Provide facilities for image processing and data analysis through state of the art image analysis equipment, including a state-of-the-art SPOT digital camera that is linked to a PC based imaging analysis system (Image Pro Plus 4.o). The microscope is equipped for bright field, dark field, and immunofluorescent analysis. 6. Provide training in immunohistochemistry, and digital image capture, processing and analysis. Dr. Harold Verhage will also provide consultation in immunohistochemistry, morphological analyses, and tissue processing. 7. Prepare tissue samples for investigators who wish to use confocal microscopy and/or electron microscopy at the Research Resources Center (RRC) of the University of Illinois, which is fully equipped with state-of-the-art equipment. 8. Future development in conjunction with the Laser Capture Mcrodissection (LCM) facility. As a future development, we will become conversant in the use of this machine and ultimately provide services for the appropriate preparation of tissue samples to used with the LCM. This technique requires special preparation and fixation of tissues to optimize single cell analysis at the molecular level.